Beeeeige
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Kazakito |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ベェェェェジュ |officialromajiname = beeeeeju |officialnameinfo =, official romanization Beeeeige (with 4 "e"s) |aka = VB, Veige |birthday = 03|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = 1987|birthref = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTusername = beeeeige |NNDuserpage = 2279988 |mylist1 = 5648118 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co31407 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = beeeeige |partner = Kettaro, amu, ΦKushiΦ, Pokota}} |N6ZOzDoK7ko}} Beeeeige (ベェェェェジュ), also known as Beige, Veige or VB, is an who often collaborates with Kettaro, forming the duo Juttaro. He is currently in a band called stiRise along with Kettaro and a guitarist named Cige (Shige). He was also featured in Piko's 1 year anniversary celebration video.His Nico Nico Pedia entry His first cover was of "Uso Uta" , which currently has over 5K views. His first hit cover was "Double Lariat" , which currently has over 12K views and over 150 mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects 　(Released on June 16, 2010) # Lip ＋ Service with Kettaro (Released on October 01, 2010) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # SELBST -SELF COVER COLLECTION- (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.24) # "Drink It Down" (2008.04.07) (Deleted) # "Shounen Jidai" (2008.04.28) (Deleted) # "Mesaze Pokémon Master" (2008.05.17) (Deleted) # "Uninstall" (2008.05.29) (Deleted) # "You" (2008.06.13) (Deleted) # "Konbini" (2008.06.13) # "Hitomi no Juunin" (2008.06.18) (Deleted) # "Kikite Mana Kouza" (2008.08.09) # "Metal of Koi no Minoru Densetsu" (2008.10.10) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.20) # "Luna - Umi no Yousei" (Luna - Fairy of the Sea) (2008.11.16) (Deleted) # "Lovers Again" feat. Beeeeige and Kafue (2008.12.08) (Deleted) # "Melt" (2008.12.18) # "Emotion&Reason" (2009.01.01) # "Gake no Ue no Bo... ie, Ponyo" feat. Beeeeige and Ameiro (2009.02.22) (Deleted) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.02) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.03.14) # "rain stops, good bye" (2009.05.06) # "Yokkorasex" feat. Beeeeige and NICOL (2009.05.06) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.05.10) # "magnet" feat. Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.05.28) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. Beeeeige and Seriyu (2009.06.14) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Beeeeige, amu and Kettaro (2009.06.28) # "SPICE!" (2009.07.11) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Strong Color) (2009.07.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano Ver.- (2009.08.16) # "Eien" (Eternity) (2009.08.16) # "World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.09.13) # "gomen ne (sorry)" (2009.10.15) # "1925" (2009.11.06) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.12) # "Cantarella" (2009.11.22) # "ACUTE Reverse" feat. Beeeeige, ΦKushiΦ and Kettaro (2009.12.11) # "Tanatosu" (2009.12.18) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.02.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2010.02.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.02.13) # "Petenshi Ga Warau Koro Ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2010.03.11) # "We are in lucency" feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.04.19) # "W B X ~ W Boiled Extreme ~" feat. Beeeeige and ΦKushiΦ (2010.05.02) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.22) # "Fate : Rebirth" feat. Beeeeige, amu and Kettaro (2010.06.27) # "Owasa No Nobura Taisou" (2010.09.05) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Beeeeige, Pokota, clear, Dasoku and Anima (2010.10.31) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Monotone Collector" (2010.12.21) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll make the best of it from next year) (2010.12.30) # "Matryoshka" (2011.01.02) # "Umi Yuki" (Sea Snow) (2011.02.17) (Deleted) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) -Band Edition- (2011.02.23) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (Evolution Story code:variant) (2011.04.22) # "Melty Love" (2011.04.28) # "Scissorhands" (2011.06.17) # "Clever Fighter" (2011.07.25) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Beeeeige, Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Purikuma, amu and recog (2011.08.12) (Deleted) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Beeeeige and □shirokuro■ (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.10.05) # "Silhouette" feat. Beeeeige and shige (2011.10.29) # "Nora Neko" (Stray cat) (2011.12.22) # "virgin suicides" (2012.01.24) # "ROCKET DIVE" feat. Beeeeige, ORYO and Mattu (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.24) # "Invisible" feat. Beeeeige and Shouta (2012.12.15) # "Eien" (Forever) (2013.03.06) (Community only) # "Donut Hole" (2015.03.03) # "KAMEN" (Koda Kumi song) (2016.06.01) feat. Beeeeige and Wotamin (YT only) }} Commercially Featured Works with Kettaro & Anima|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography |track1title = THE LAST REGRET |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Crime day |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Reason |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = champagne gold spangle |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Amaoto |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Puzzle |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = CLEVER FIGHTER |track1lyricist = Beeeeige |track1composer = Beeeeige |track1arranger = |track2title = Monotone Collector |track2info = -Arrange ver.- |track2lyricist = ORYO |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = |track3title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track3info = -Arrange ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = Kokyuu |track4info = (shige) |track4lyricist = ΦKushiΦ |track4composer = ΦKushiΦ |track4arranger = |track5title = E? Aa, Sou. |track5info = (Kettaro) |track5lyricist = papiyon |track5composer = papiyon |track5arranger = |track6title = ЯESOLVE |track6lyricist = Beeeeige |track6composer = Beeeeige |track6arranger = ORYO}} |track1title = Install |track1lyricist = Beeeeige |track1composer = Beeeeige |track1arranger = |track2title = Silhouette |track2lyricist = Beeeeige |track2composer = Shige |track2arranger = 2 Dankai Usetsu no Hito |track3title = Shinkaron code:variant |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = velvet addiction |track4lyricist = ORYO |track4composer = ORYO |track4arranger = |track5title = TROUBLE DREAMER |track5lyricist = Beeeeige |track5composer = Beeeeige |track5arranger = Beeeeige, Shige}} Gallery Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.png|From left to right: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) }} Trivia * His blood type is O. * He claims that he is "eternally 19"His blog profile * His hobby is napping. External Links * Twitter * Blog * stiRise Myspace * Myspace * mixi community